


Смерть, Сладкое и Стоматология (Но необязательно в таком порядке)

by Den_Allen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Midnight Smack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den_Allen/pseuds/Den_Allen
Summary: — Это странно.— Что именно?— Ты стоматолог.— Да, именноэто-тотут и странное. А теперь заткнись и открой пошире рот, Поттер, мне нужно увидеть твои клыки.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Смерть, Сладкое и Стоматология (Но необязательно в таком порядке)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death, Dessert, and Dentistry (But Not Necessarily In That Order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435127) by [glamourtentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia). 



— Это странно.

Малфой перевел взгляд на Гарри и изогнул бровь.

— Что именно?

Гарри указал на бледно-голубой халат Малфоя и латексные перчатки, которые тот натягивал.

— Ты стоматолог.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Да, именно _это-то_ тут и странное, — он натянул хирургическую маску и наклонился над Гарри, который частично откинулся в обычном стоматологическом кресле. — А теперь заткнись и открой пошире рот, Поттер, мне нужно увидеть твои клыки.

Гарри немного неохотно открыл свой рот и позволил Малфою пощупать свои клыки и зубы покрытыми латексом кончиками пальцев, а затем и металлическими инструментами.

— Напомни мне, сколько ты уже вампир? — спросил Малфой, все ещё держа руки во рту Гарри, ибо он именно из этого типа стоматологов.

— Примейно фефть мефятсев, — как мог пытался сказать Гарри. Малфой цокнул и убрал руки, Гарри раздражало, что тот не подождал три секунды перед тем, как спросить.

— Ты действительно должен был прийти ко мне раньше. Ты знаешь, вампиры должны обращаться к квалифицированному стоматологу как можно быстрее после обращения, — проинформировал его Малфой. Гарри не знал об этом, но так или иначе кивнул, и Малфой продолжил, — хотя, все не так уж и плохо. Обычно без профессионального ухода за зубами через шесть месяцев можно увидеть загрязнение кровью, но у тебя есть только относительно нормальный налет и отложение железа.

Гарри состроил гримасу, когда Малфой повернулся выключить инструменты.

— Ты знаешь, у меня вообще зубная щетка есть.

Было сложно сказать, но Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что Малфой ухмылялся под маской.

— Очень впечатляет, Поттер. Я скажу Лизе вручить тебе на выходе приз для больших мальчиков.

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю, Поттер. Открой опять рот и веди себя хорошо, а то я лишу тебя приза.

Примерно следующие двадцать минут Малфой молча чистил зубы Гарри, но глупая поп-музыка заполняла кабинет. Теперь, когда они не огрызались друг на друга, Малфой полностью сосредоточился на своей задаче, а его взгляд зафиксировался на клыках и зубах Гарри, с которыми стоматолог работал усердно и осторожно. Обычно на приемах у стоматологов это немного болезненно, но Малфой безошибочно точен и удивительно мягок, поэтому это не стало худшим опытом в жизни Гарри.

Наконец, Малфой отодвинулся с довольным хмыком.

— Так, Поттер, я с тобой закончил, — он снял свои перчатки и маску, бросил их в мусорную корзину и явно был доволен, когда повернулся к Гарри.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри, немного нервничая и поднимаясь с кресла.

— Что это что?

— Ты просто выглядишь… не знаю, довольным, — _лучше бы тебе не красить мои гребаные_ _клыки_ _в зеленый или что-то такое._

Малфой поднял свою бровь.

— Я хорош в выбранной мной профессии и люблю её. Эти два факта иногда дарят мне чувство удовлетворения, когда мои старые школьные враги превращается в вампиров, а потом приходят через гребаные полгода, чтобы увидеть меня, ведущего эксперта в стоматологической помощи нечеловеческим гуманоидам.

— Боже, уже жалею, что спросил, — пробормотал Гарри, потирая лоб. Хорошо, что у него не разболелась голова. — Я должен заплатить вперед?

— Да, именно так. Ты также захочешь обсудить свой следующий приём с Лизой, когда пойдешь отсюда. Через три месяца.

Живот Гарри скрутило.

— Правда? Так скоро?

— Вампиры больше нуждаются в регулярной стоматологической помощи, чем обычные люди, Поттер, я уверен, что ты можешь понять почему, — Малфой облокотился на прилавок и со скучающим видом скрестил руки на груди. — Ты можешь, конечно, поискать другого врача, но я не рекомендую. Я лучший в своем деле, и я знаю, что ты можешь себе это позволить, так что на самом деле нет смысла идти в другое место.

— Кроме очевидного, — заворчал Гарри.

Одна сторона рта Малфоя изогнулась в улыбке.

— Кроме очевидного, — согласился он. Он убрал руки с груди и протянул одну в сторону Гарри, — Увидимся, Поттер.

Гарри немного колебался, но затем протянул свою и взял за руку Малфоя. Она была слишком теплой, как и у всех людей после превращения Гарри, но рукопожатие Малфоя было крепким и профессиональным.

— Увидимся, Малфой.

— Доктор Малфой, — поправил его блондин, опять ухмыляясь, когда Гарри закатил глаза.

Гарри вернулся к Лизе и стойке регистрации, чтобы оплатить прием и запланировать следующий. Как только он закончил с оплатой, интерком Лизы запищал, и она отвлеклась, чтобы ответить.

— Да, доктор Малфой?

Голос стоматолога с треском раздался из интеркома:

— Лиза, пожалуйста, убедись, что мистер Поттер получит свой приз перед уходом. Он хорошо вел себя сегодня.

Кто-то позади Гарри в комнате ожидания захихикал, и он обернулся, чтобы недовольно посмотреть на смеющегося тролля, который занимал три стула и который ответил ему ехидной зубастой усмешкой. Когда вампир снова повернулся к Лизе, у нее было такое же спокойное выражение лица, как и всегда, и Гарри был рад, что по крайней мере хоть _кто-то_ здесь гребаный профессионал.

— Мистер Поттер? Вы хотите приз?

— Да, знаете что. Да. Я хочу, — Гарри старался не хмуриться на Лизу, поскольку это не её вина, и что она просто делает свою работу. — Не могли бы вы в качестве моего подарка сказать доктору Малфою, что он ужасный стоматолог с плохим вкусом в музыке и что я никогда сюда не вернусь?

Лиза выглядела немного встревоженной, но она любезно нажала кнопку и слегка наклонилась, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Эм, доктор Малфой, мистер Поттер хочет, чтобы я сказала вам, что вы ужасный стоматолог с плохим вкусом в музыке и что он никогда сюда не вернется.

Малфой, настоящий ублюдок, _засмеялся_. Это был искренний, почти очаровательный вид смеха, который еще больше взбесил Гарри.

— Конечно, мистер Поттер, — сказал Малфой, которого это все очевидно забавляло. — Увидимся через три месяца, — и интерком отключился.

Лиза посмотрела на Гарри, слегка нахмурившись.

— Вы хотите отменить свой следующий приём, мистер Поттер?

Гарри просто стоял несколько секунд, чуть ли не дымясь от злости и сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Нет, — наконец, произнес он. — Спасибо, Лиза.

— Хорошего дня, мистер Поттер, — вежливо сказала Лиза и повернулась к троллю. — Доктор Малфой сейчас примет вас, мисс Сёркет… — её голос стихал, пока Гарри бежал из этой канторы.

Три месяца — это недостаточно долго.

***

Несколько недель спустя, снова сидя в этом кресле, Гарри бы убил за те три месяца.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я сказал три _месяца_ , Поттер, а не три недели? — сказал Малфой с такой ухмылкой, что Гарри захотелось ударить его в лицо.

— Я знаю, — кисло сказал Гарри. — Но я думаю, что сломал свой клык на днях.

Малфой перестал ухмыляться и нахмурился.

— Это маловероятно. Твои клыки должны быть гораздо более устойчивыми, чем обычные человеческие зубы.

— Ну, это чертовски больно, так что _что-то_ точно пошло не так, — сказал в свою защиту Гарри.

— Я не говорю, что что-то не пошло не так, — сказал Малфой, подняв руки вверх. — Я просто говорю, что, возможно, твой клык не сломан, но я верю, что он болит. Я посмотрю.

— Спасибо, — пробубнил Гарри. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, когда Малфой с громким хлопком натянул перчатки, в чем, Гарри был уверен, не было необходимости, а блондин просто пытался быть устрашающим или, возможно, крутым. Но по мнению Гарри не получилось ни то, ни другое.

— Открой пошире, — Малфой направил верхний свет прямо на открытый рот вампира, наклонился ближе, нежно исследуя пальцами клыки Гарри. Через мгновение брови стоматолога соединились.

— Хм, — он отстранился и, очевидно, хмурился.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, внезапно испугавшись, что его зубы выпали, а он не заметил. — Что там?

Малфой просто смотрел на него несколько долгих и неловких секунд, а затем признал:

— Ты сломал клык.

— Я же… Я _знал_! — триумфально воскликнул Гарри. — Я, Мерлин, знал это! Я _говорил_ тебе!

— Не радуйся так, Поттер, это чертовски плохая штука, — Малфой цокнул. — Скажи мне для начала, как ты вообще, черт возьми, смог сломать клык? Это же практически невозможно.

— Я, эм, — Гарри стал смущенно тереть свою шею. — Я случайно укусил камень.

— Ты случайно… — Малфой замолк, с недоверием смотря на Гарри. — Как ты вообще… Стой, не хочу знать, — сказал он, качая головой. — Мерлин, Поттер, ты гребаный идиот.

Гарри скривился, но он знал, что сейчас не время спорить об этом особом случае.

— Ты можешь исправить это или нет?

Малфой поджал губы.

— Да, но это не будет быстрым или легким. Или дешевым.

— Идет, — немедленно сказал Гарри. — Просто сделай это.

— Ладно, но я не могу начать прямо _сейчас_ , — сказал Малфой, закатив глаза. — У меня другой пациент через тридцать минут. И на него уйдет по крайней мере час. Тебе нужно поговорить с Лизой о возвращении в другое время.

Гарри застонал и спрятал лицо в руки.

— Я действительно не хотел видеть тебя до истечения этих трех месяцев, Малфой.

— Тогда, я думаю, тебе не стоило кусать чертов камень.

***

Малфой смог принять Гарри через два дня, за что вампир правда был благодарен. Настолько, что он даже решил попытаться быть дружелюбным со своим стоматологом.

Но не то чтобы у него это получилось.

— Серьезно, почему у тебя всегда играет эта дерьмовая музыка?

Малфой сразу же прекратил свои клыко-исправлятельные приготовления и скептически посмотрел на Гарри.

— Во-первых, она не дерьмовая. Мордред, да _всем_ нравится Сварливый Призрак Джепсена, а если тебе нет, то именно _ты_ странный.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ясно, понятно. А второе?

— Второе?

— Да, ты сказал _во-первых_ , а что во-вторых?

Малфой уставился на Гарри.

— Во-вторых, заткнись и позволь мне исправить твой дурацкий клык, пока я не выкинул тебя отсюда за то, что ты полный придурок с худшим вкусом в этом гребаном мире.

Гарри не смог сдержать свою усмешку.

— Вау, доктор Малфой, что случилось с вашим врачебным тактом?

— Ты лишился права на врачебный такт, когда оскорбил музыку своего стоматолога. Считай, тебе повезло, что я не лишил тебя анестезии за это, — раздраженно ворчал Малфой, пока наполнял шприц прозрачной жидкостью. — Я собираюсь воткнуть это в тебя, так что получу по крайней мере хоть что-то.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — сказал Гарри. Но предупреждение ему не очень-то помогло, когда Малфой внезапно обернулся и вонзил иглу прямо в десну. — Ай! Твою мать, Малфой, это правда было необходимо?

— Да, — ответил блондин, выглядя немного счастливее. — Хорошо. Магическая анестезия действует быстрее магловской, так что она уже должна была заработать. Это так?

Гарри осознал, что уже не чувствовал половину своего рта, поэтому кивнул.

— Да, дуфаю рафофает, — сказал он и был смущен, что это вышло как-то невнятно и странно звучало из-за его онемевшего рта. Малфой технически никак не указал на это, но его ухмылка была достаточно насмешливой.

— Хорошо, тогда. Давай починим тебя.

Держа в одной руке палочку, а в другой ужасающий незнакомый инструмент, Малфой полностью погрузился в работу, сохраняя концентрацию и почти абсолютную тишину. Примерно через тридцать минут он начал подпевать под музыку, и Гарри в ответ настолько драматично закатил глаза, насколько смог. Малфой немедленно перевел взгляд с клыка Гарри на его глаза и закатил свои.

— Это мой гребаный кабинет, Поттер, я могу делать тут все, что захочу.

Гарри попытался возразить, но Малфой прервал его, резко ткнув в то место, которое не полностью онемело, и Поттер скривился.

— Хуфший сфомафолог, — сказал Гарри, несмотря на пальцы Малфоя и ужасно тяжелый язык. Блондин засмеялся и снова стал напевать.

Прошёл ещё час, но, наконец, _наконец_ , Малфой отодвинулся, снял перчатки и маску.

— Вот так. Все готово.

— Все зафонфилось? — сказал Гарри, немного удивленный. Он поднял руку и осторожно коснулся кончиком пальца своего клыка, тот и правда вернулся в норму. Какое облегчение.

— Как будто ты никогда и не боролся с настоящим камнем.

— Я ховоиил тебе, что это флучайнофть, — напомнил ему Гарри, застенчиво надевая очки, и встал со стула.

— Как скажешь, Поттер, — сказал Малфой с одной из своих обезоруживающих улыбок, которые почему-то всегда немного выбивали Гарри из колеи. Затем улыбка искривилась в более знакомую ухмылку; стоматолог постучал по уголку своего рта. — У тебя слюни текут.

Гарри провёл рукой по рту и с ужасом обнаружил, что у него и правда немного текут слюни. Он быстро вытер их и попытался действовать так, будто, мать вашу, ничего смертельного не случилось.

— Отлично, — сказал он, и не смог придумать, что ещё можно сказать.

Малфой все ещё ухмылялся (потому что он, конечно, был собой), но немного мягче.

— Совершенно нормально после анестезии. Обещаю, все пройдет к тому времени, когда ты вернешься домой.

— Понятно, — Гарри нервно потер шею. — Эм, фпафибо. За клык, я имею ф фиду.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — почти любезно сказал Малфой. — Тебе нужно вернуться примерно через неделю.

— _Ферьёфно_?

— Не веди себя, как Мордредов ребенок, Поттер. Это будет быстро, обещаю. Мне просто нужно применить Формулу-Укрепления-Клыков и убедиться, что подобное не произойдет снова. Но сначала нужно убедиться, что она изначально правильно сработала.

— Почему ты мне не дал Формулу… как ее там, когда я пришел в первый раз?

Малфой кинул на Гарри раздраженный взгляд.

— Ладно, Поттер. Потому что я обычно использую её на подростках-вампирах.

— Оу, — смущенно сказал Гарри. — Ладно, понятно.

— Как я уже говорил, тебе нужно вернуться через неделю. До этого момента ты можешь есть и пить как обычно, но тебе стоит быть осторожным с холодными напитками и твердой едой. И никаких камней, понятно?

— Очень смешно. Я ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю, Поттер.

***

Как и было обещано, следующий прием Гарри был быстрым и относительно безболезненным. Как гордо проинформировали Гарри, малфоевская Формула-Укрепления-Клыков была его собственным изобретением, однако, на вкус она была как дерьмо.

— Эфо деймо, — сказал он, несмотря на пальцы Малфоя.

— Ты, блин, кровь пьешь, — заметил Малфой, закатывая глаза. — Ты переживешь это.

— Знаешь, кровь на самом деле _вкусная_ , — заворчал Гарри, когда Малфой отодвинулся, чтобы подготовить ещё смеси. — Серьёзно, ты можешь сделать это дерьмо похожим по вкусу, например, на вторую отрицательную?

— Я тебе вот, что скажу, Поттер. Стань экспертом в стоматологической помощи нечеловеческим гуманоидам, изобрести инновационную формулу, которая помогает молодым вампирам безболезненно перейти к использованию своих клыков, и тогда ты сможешь придать ей любой вкус, который захочешь, — Малфой помахал своей пастой перед лицом Гарри, и тот почувствовал отвратительный медицинский _запах_. — А теперь заткнись. Чем больше ты болтаешь, тем больше нам потребуется времени.

Как только стоматолог нанес пасту на другой клык Гарри, в его глаз сползла прядь слишком длинных волос Малфоя. Она медленно скользила по его лицу, цепляясь за ресницы, но он похоже не замечал этого, пока она не достигла его носа. Он поднял одну руку вверх и тыльной стороной запястья убрал волосы назад, а затем вернулся к своей работе. А в следующее мгновение прядь сползла снова. Малфой вздохнул, убрал руки изо рта Гарри и стянул одну перчатку, чтобы поднять руку, провести бледными пальцами по волосам и пригладить их назад.

В животе Гарри возникло странное чувство.

— Тебе нужно постричься, — сказал он, потому что чувствовал необходимость сказать хоть _что-нибудь_. Хотя, наверное, ему не стоило. Он на самом деле не думал так, потому что волосы Малфоя выглядели мягкими и приятными, и на них было приятно смотреть.

Малфой просто усмехнулся.

— О, уж кто бы говорил, мальчик-у-которого-никогда-не-было-хорошей-прически-за-всю-жизнь, — сказал он, натягивая перчатку, и вернулся к работе до того, как Гарри успел ответить хоть что-нибудь, что, возможно, было бы чем-то глупым, ибо Малфой являлся мальчиком-у-которого-всю-жизнь-хорошая-прическа.

Буквально через несколько минут Малфой закончил и стал собирать свою пасту, сделанную из ядерных отходов. Гарри сел и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, как будто это могло сделать этот вкус менее ужасным.

— Ты правда даешь _детям_ эту штуку?

— Да, и никто из них не жаловался на неё так сильно, как ты.

Гарри уже было хотел возразить, но Малфой повернулся к нему лицу и снял маску, показав улыбку и испортив прическу, которую он недавно поправил. Прядь снова сползла на его лицо, и он лениво откинул её назад. Во рту Гарри почему-то стало сухо, и он за всю жизнь не сможет вспомнить, что хотел сказать.

Малфой выдержал паузу, как будто ждал ответа, который пытался выдавить из себя Гарри, но его рот только открывался и закрывался, а потому стоматолог просто пожал плечами и сказал:

— В общем, приходи ко мне снова, если возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы с ним, но он также хорош, как и новый. Не делай ничего глупого, и, возможно, в следующий раз мы встретимся через полные три месяца.

— Я постараюсь, — сказал Гарри, всё еще не вернув душевное равновесие, и внезапно осознал, что три месяца кажутся слишком длинными. — Эм, всего хорошего, Малфой.

— Доктор Малфой, — поправил его стоматолог. Гарри ударил его в руку. Малфой засмеялся.

Гарри опоздал на свою еженедельную встречу с Джинни. К тому времени, когда он добрался до кофейни, в которой они всегда встречались по средам в четыре, она уже выпила половину своего чая латте, а его обычный кровяной сок вместе с пустым стулом стояли напротив неё.

— Прости, что опоздал, Джин, — виновато сказал он и упал на стул. –Спасибо, что заказала для меня.

— Не волнуйся, — ответила Джинни и пожала плечами, — я лишь надеюсь, что он все ещё… той температуры, которой должен быть.

Гарри сделал большой глоток сока, чтобы попытаться смыть вкус ужасной малфоевской пасты, и тут же почувствовал облегчение. Он сделал ещё один медленный глоток и вздохнул.

— Дааа, это охрененно. Боже, я люблю вторую отрицательную.

— Как грубо.

— Эй, не осуждай, пока сама не попробуешь, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой и, дразня, обнажил клыки. Джинни скривилась, но улыбнулась в ответ.

— У кого-то сегодня хорошее настроение.

— А? Да, наверное, — рассеяно ответил Гарри, делая ещё один глоток кровяного сока.

Джинни помешала чай в кружке и с любопытством посмотрела на него.

— Как его зовут?

Гарри перестал пить и непонимающе посмотрел на Джинни.

— Кого его?

— Парня, который сожрал всю твою бодрость в чертову среду. Возможно, это также связано с твоим опозданием.

— Что? Нет! — запротестовал ошеломленный Гарри. — Ничего такого! У меня никого нет, клянусь.

Джинни не выглядела убежденной.

— И где ты тогда только что был?

— Я был у _стоматолога_ , Джин.

Джинни пялилась на него несколько секунд. Потом она покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Иногда я действительно не могу поверить, что вообще считала тебя крутым. Ладно, ты смотрел игру прошлой ночью?

***

— Что, спрашивается, могло случиться в этот раз, Поттер? — требовательно спросил Малфой, когда Гарри вернулся в его кресло всего через неделю.

— Ничего! — оборонительно отозвался Гарри. — Я не делал ничего глупого. Я просто, эм. Я думаю, что у меня, эм, проблемы с зубами.

Малфой поднял бровь.

— Ты говоришь о зубной боли?

Гарри захотелось умереть снова.

— Эм, да. Зубная боль. Именно так, — Гарри глуповато улыбнулся. Малфой закатил глаза и многострадально вздохнул, но не выглядел на самом деле расстроенным. Возможно, это из-за безумного количества денег, которое Гарри ему платил.

— Мерлин, Поттер, ты дурак. Ну давай посмотрим на твои проблемы с зубами.

***

Несколько недель спустя Гарри подумал, что, возможно, сколол коренной зуб. Еще через неделю он был почти уверен, что у него кариес. Потом ему понадобилось больше той особой пасты, которую Малфой давал ему из-за зубной боли.

И каждый раз, когда Гарри возвращался в кабинет Малфоя, говорил себе, что это будет последний раз перед запланированной чисткой. Но потом, через несколько дней он неизбежно найдет из-за чего беспокоиться и будет говорить себе, что лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, и что стоматологической не может быть слишком много.

— Знаешь, ты слишком _сильно_ переживаешь о своих зубах, Гарри, — сказала ему Гермиона за сливочным пивом в Трех Метлах. — Возможно, не стоит идти к стоматологу из-за каждой мелочи.

— Да, особенно, потому что это, ты знаешь, Малфой, — добавил Рон. — Он, возможно, сам _заставляет_ эти проблемы возникать, чтобы ты возвращался и тратил больше денег. Мерзавец собирается высосать из тебя все деньги, — Рон остановился, а потом добавил скорее вопрос, чем утверждение. — Без обид?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Без обид. Но он этого не делает, он просто делает свою работу. Я хожу туда по собственной воле, ребята.

— И это еще хуже! — воскликнул Рон. — Почему ты вообще хочешь ходить туда и видеть Малфоя?

— Я не хочу, — запротестовал Гарри. — Я просто думаю, что недостаточно разбираюсь в клыках и во всяком вампирском дерьме, вот что. Я просто хочу убедиться, что все хорошо, знаешь? –он постучал по одному из своих клыков и обнадеживающе улыбнулся.

— А теперь мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

Рон не выглядел так, будто хотел поменять тему, но Гермиона не дала ему это сделать:

— Кто-то из вас уже слышал что-нибудь от Невилла? В последний раз он писал, что ладит с магозоологом Саламандером, делает разнообразные новые открытия и тому подобное.

Он легко увлекся разговором о нынешних занятиях его старых школьных друзей. Рон подавился своим сливочным пивом, когда Гарри сообщил, что Симус стал обнаженным натурщиком, и рыжий быстро извинился за то, что ему нужно выйти в уборную и «вымыть руки/прочистить желудок». Гарри и Гермиона засмеялись и чокнулись кружками.

— О, подожди, мне нужно… — Гермиона открыла свою бездонную сумку и залезла в неё, ища что-то. Гарри ждал, потягивая сливочное пиво и рассеянно напевал себе под нос. Внезапно рука Гермионы замерла, и она недоуменно посмотрела на Гарри. — Это же «Срочно позвони мне, наверное»?

Гарри потребовалась секунда, чтобы услышать вопрос, а потом ещё несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это именно эта песня.

— Эм, наверное, — сказал он, неловко почесывая свою шею.

— Тебе не нужно смущаться, — сказала ему Гермиона, выглядя изумленной. — Всем нравится Сварливый Призрак Джепсена. Я просто не знала, что и тебе тоже.

— А мне и не нравится, — пробубнил Гарри, и неприятное осознание начало заполнять его разум.

***

— Я думаю, что мне теперь нравится Сварливый Призрак Джепсена, — сказал Гарри Малфою, когда в следующий раз стал подозревать кариес. Лицо Малфоя посветлело, и Гарри изо всех сил пытался игнорировать то, как его желудок заполнился немертвыми бабочками.

***

Гарри, наконец, пришел на свою следующую запланированную чистку. Малфой притворился удивленным, когда вошел и увидел Гарри в кресле.

— Мерлин, Гарри, уже прошло три месяца? Такое чувство, будто мы недавно виделись.

— Ха-ха, — саркастично засмеялся Гарри, сдерживая улыбку с сомнительной степенью успеха, — я ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю, Поттер.

Малфой почистил клыки и зубы Гарри также тщательно, как и в первый раз. «Сегодня он в особенно хорошем настроении», — подумал Гарри из-за того, что стоматолог иногда тихо пел под музыку, а не просто бубнил. Вампир расслабился в кресле, смотря на свет над собой и наблюдая, как точки танцевали под его веками каждый раз, когда он моргал.

— Почти готово, — вдруг пробубнил Малфой, отодвинулся и заменил свои инструменты на другие, — мне просто нужно применить Формулу-Укрепления-Клыков, и тогда ты должен — я подчеркиваю, _должен_ — вернуться через три месяца.

— Звучит здорово, — сказал Гарри, хотя на самом деле так и не думал. Он уже искал то, _что может пойти не так с его зубами_ и уже был готов вернуться с потенциальной гиперодонтией через несколько недель или через столько времени, сколько он сможет подождать.

— Хотя, если честно, Поттер, как профессионал, чувствую себя обязанным сказать тебе… Эх, черт. Неправильная паста, подожди, — Малфой повернулся к своим шкафам и провел минуту, обыскивая их, Гарри находился в состоянии паники, так как ему хотелось знать, что как профессионал, стоматолог чувствовал себя обязанным сказать ему. — Вот она, — триумфально сказал Малфой. Он повернулся назад и стал наносить пасту на клыки Гарри, снова напевая себе под нос.

Гарри пытался, правда пытался оставить все, как было, и был настолько отвлечен этим, что даже не чувствовал отвратительный вкус ужасной Формулы-Укрепления-Клыков Малфоя, но все-таки не выдержал.

— Что ты хотел сказать мне?

— Ах, да, — мягко сказал Малфой, как будто он совершенно забыл об этом, чтобы не создавать неудобства, — просто я, конечно, ценю огромные суммы денег, которые ты тратишь на эти очевидные ненужные уловки с зубами, я думаю, что тебе стоит потратить свой капитал на то, чтобы сводить меня на нормальное свидание.

Глаза Гарри расширились, и он почти подавился собственным языком, но твердые руки Малфоя мало что позволяли ему сделать. Того похоже совершенно не беспокоила реакция Гарри, он просто продолжил наносить пасту и сказал:

— Просто… ну, как я уже говорил, я ценю твой вклад, конечно. Но ты правда мог бы потратить деньги, скажем, на ужин в милом ресторане, или на места в первом ряду мюзикла, или… не знаю, на мороженое с необычным вкусом. Честно говоря, я не очень привередливый, — сказал Малфой и нажал на клыки Гарри, сохраняя полное концентрации выражение лица несмотря на разговор. — Как-то стыдно, что мы так часто видим друг друга в той же комнате, где дети плачут из-за того, что я говорю о необходимости чаще пользоваться зубной нитью. Вот так. Все готово.

Малфой отошел, небрежно снял перчатки и маску так, будто он только не уничтожил Гарри всеми возможными способами. Вампир выпрямился и внезапно почувствовал головокружение и жар. Он уставился на Малфоя, который прислонился спиной к прилавку, сложив на груди руки, и ждал.

— Мэрлин, ладно, эм, — Гарри провел руками по волосам, отчаянно пытаюсь вспомнить хоть какие-нибудь слова. — Ты, эм, Малфой. Я имею в виду доктор Малфой. Драко? — попытался он, Малфой находился в полном восторге, будто это было самым смешным, что он когда-либо видел. Но Гарри смог это преодолеть. — Хочешь как-нибудь погулять со мной?

— Я уже думал, что ты никогда не спросишь, — ответил Малфой с самодовольной улыбкой. — Серьёзно. Я не думал, что ты вообще это сделаешь. Ты такая размазня, Поттер, а ещё гриффиндорец.

Гарри слабо нахмурился.

— Это значит да?

— Ты все еще сидишь в кресле, в котором плачут дети.

— Я думал, ты не привередливый, — Гарри фыркнул, но все-таки слез со стула.

— Я и не такой, но у меня есть _принципы_ , — возмущенно ответил Малфой. Теперь, когда Гарри стоял, Малфой казался немного более нервным, немного менее уверенным в себе, что помогло вампиру почувствовать немного больше контроля над ситуацией.

— Верно, — Гарри приближался, пока не уткнулся в скрещенные руки Малфоя. Взгляд блондина упал на рот Гарри, а потом снова поднялся к глазам. Вампир наклонился ближе и улыбнулся, когда Малфой заметно сглотнул.

— Драко, могу я пригласить тебя на свидание?

Малфой похоже на секунду растерялся, но быстро стал ухмыляться.

— Да. Когда?

Гарри на самом деле так далеко не загадывал — его лучшим планом увидеть Малфоя снова была чертова гиперодонтия — но он попытался не показать своей неуверенности.

— В пятницу вечером?

Малфой поднял бровь.

— Это же через два дня.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри, пусть и забыл, как близко была пятница, да и назвал он этот день, потому что такой вечер казался подходящим для первого свидания. — Это проблема?

— Вовсе нет. Просто это… так скоро.

— Я знаю, — снова сказал Гарри и на самом деле имел в виду это. — В этом и смысл.

Губы Малфоя изогнулись в легкой улыбке.

— Хорошо, — он поднял руку и слегка толкнул Гарри в грудь. — А теперь тебе нужно уйти, потому что я вроде как хочу тебя поцеловать, но я бы предпочел оставить это на конец первого свидания. Также я только что использовал Формулу-Укрепления-Клыков, и если она так плоха на вкус, как ты говоришь, то я предпочту подождать.

— Ну, это твоя проблема. Я _говорил_ тебе, что тебе стоит улучшить её вкус, — напомнил ему Гарри, улыбаясь.

— У меня раньше не было причины, — пробубнил Малфой и в этот раз толкнул вампира сильнее, — А теперь убирайся отсюда, Поттер, если ты будешь уверенно стоять так близко ко мне, то я могу и не сдержаться.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — уступил Гарри. Он уже стал отходить, но на мгновение заколебался, прильнул назад и поцеловал Малфоя в щеку. Вампир отодвинулся, пытаясь изобразить непринужденную улыбку, которая, видимо, выглядела глупой, ибо лицо блондина порозовело. — В пятницу вечером?

— В пятницу вечером, — согласился Малфой, его голос звучал немного напряженно. Улыбка Гарри расширилась, и он сделал ещё несколько шагов назад, пока не врезался в стул и чуть не упал. Малфой начал смеяться, и Гарри быстро развернулся и поспешил выйти из комнаты, пока не сказал или сделал ещё что-нибудь глупое.

***

Гарри проснулся в пятницу утром с ужасным осознанием, что он, по факту, сделал это ещё что-нибудь глупое.

Как всегда, когда он позвонил в кабинет Малфоя, на звонок ответила Лиза.

— Кабинет доктора Малфоя. Говорит Лиза.

— Привет, Лиза, это Гарри. Эм. Гарри Поттер.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказала Лиза, и Гарри услышал, как она начала печатать, — что у вас случилось в этот раз?

— Ничего не случилось, я просто, эм… Могу я поговорить с Малфоем? Эм, Драко? Доктором Малфоем? — Гарри прикрыл рукой телефон и стал биться головой о стену.

— У доктора Малфоя сейчас другой пациент. Мне передать сообщение?

— Эм, конечно, спасибо, — Гарри потер лоб и попытался придумать что сказать. — Можешь сказать ему, что звонил Гарри и что мне жаль, что я звоню пока он на работе, но я идиот и забыл его номер? И мне интересно, можно ли забрать его сегодня в семь часов вечера? Мы будет ужинать, так что ему лучше перед ним не есть и… Эм, пусть он позвонит, если что-то из этого ему не подходит.

— Это все, мистер Поттер? — Лиза звучала также профессионально, как и всегда. Эта девушка никогда не переставала удивлять.

— Думаю, да.

— Я все передам. Хорошего дня, мистер Поттер.

— Спасибо. И, эм, вам того же.

Гарри повесил трубку и упал на кровать лицом.

— Я. Такой. Идиот, — чуть ли не прорычал он, его голос был приглушен одеялами.

Через двадцать минут он попытался утопить свое смущение в слишком горячем душе, и, когда ему позвонили, Гарри быстро выключил воду и наполовину высунулся из кабины, чтобы достать свой телефон с ванной полочки. Он ответил сразу же и пожалел, что не подождал гребаных пять секунд, чтобы не выглядеть обыкновенным идиотом.

— Алло?

— Поттер? Это Драко.

— Драко, привет, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя одновременно и облегчение, и ужас и очень хотел оказаться в этот момент одетым. Он уже начал вести рукой по волосам, но вспомнил, что на нем все еще есть шампунь и, Мерлинова задница, это даже веселее, чем иметь контроль над ситуацией. — Ты, эм, ты получил мое сообщение?

— Естественно получил. Я получил записку, которая гласит, — Малфой прочистил горло, — Гарри Поттер, идиот, семь часов, не ешь, позвони мне.

Гарри сопротивлялся желанию снова ударить головой о стену.

— О, да. Великолепно. Именно так я и сказал, дословно. Отлично.

Малфой рассмеялся.

— Это только то, что Лиза записала. Она разъяснила мне большую часть этого.

— Только большую?

— Она не стала вдаваться в подробности об идиоте, но я думаю, ей и не нужно было.

Гарри усмехнулся и был рад, что Малфой не мог видеть его улыбки.

— Ты очень очаровательный, знаешь?

— Я знаю, — сказал Малфой, довольно звуча. — В любом случае, я просто хотел дать тебе знать, что получил сообщение и что ужин в семь звучит чудесно. Что мне стоит надеть?

— Я не знаю. Думаю, то, что ты обычно надеваешь на свидания.

Малфой раздраженно вздохнул.

— Но куда мы _идем_?

— Это секрет. И нет, это _не_ из-за того, что у меня нет плана, — добавил Гарри до того, как Малфой смог спросить его, — это просто обычный секрет.

— Это мне никак не поможет, Поттер.

— Просто красиво оденься. Не надо брать напрокат смокинг или что-то такое, но красиво.

— Как будто мне нужно _брать на прокат_ смокинг, — Малфой фыркнул.

— Хорошо. Красиво так красиво. Но если я буду выглядеть, как идиот, то это твоя вина.

— Я полностью уверен, что это невозможно, — пробормотал Гарри, лениво теребя локон, покрытый пеной.

— Что это было, Поттер?

— Ничего, извини.

— Нет, это не ничего. Это звучало, как комплимент, — стал давить Малфой. — Если это комплемент, я хочу его услышать.

Гарри поднял свою бровь.

— Только если это комплимент?

— Да, а если нет, то мне плевать.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я скажу тебе, когда мы встретимся. Идет?

— Ладно, — уступил Малфой. — Ты заедешь за мной в семь, да?

— Да.

— Отлично. Тогда до встречи, Поттер.

— Да, до встречи.

Гарри положил телефон обратно на полку и вернулся в душевую кабинку. Он снова включил воду, чтобы смыть с волос шампунь, напевая под нос _срочно позвони мне, наверное_.

Через две минуты он ударил кулаком стену душа, ругаясь на себя, опять выключил воду и потянулся к телефону. И позвонил один раз.

— Да, Поттер?

— Привет, эм. Где ты живешь?

***

Когда Драко открыл дверь ровно в семь часов, Гарри мог поклясться, что его сердце почти начало биться снова.

Блондин выглядел потрясающе в этой темной одежде с острыми линиями, он нервно улыбнулся Гарри. Тому потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы встряхнуться и улыбнуться в ответ, так как он изумленно пялился на Драко.

— Драко, ты выглядишь… Вау. Ты выглядишь потрясающе.

— Спасибо, — сказал Драко, его улыбка стала более светлой и менее нервной. — Значит, я не выгляжу как полный идиот?

— Ни капельки. И, эм. Что я там говорил по телефону? Я полностью уверен, что это невозможно, — сказал Гарри, инстинктивно отвел взгляд, а потом заставил себя снова посмотреть в глаза блондина несмотря на все свое волнение. — Ты всегда прекрасен.

Улыбка Драко каким-то образом стала ещё теплее. Гарри стало интересно могут ли вампиры растаять.

— Как и ты. Я знаю, что доставил тебе много проблем, но ты правда… — Драко замолчал, задумчиво вздохнул и потряс головой. — Ты правда нечто, Гарри. В любом случае, пойдем?

На мгновение Гарри сбило с толку удовольствие от того, как Драко произнёс его имя, но вампир быстро пришел в себя.

— Да, нам лучше уже пойти. У меня большие планы.

— Я готов быть впечатленным. Не давлю, — сказал Драко, и Гарри не был полностью уверен шутил он или нет.

Гарри заказал столик в самом хорошем и дорогом ресторане, который только смог найти на Волшебных Страницах. Их мантии осмотрели у входа, в меню не было цен, и Драко посмеялся над Гарри, когда тот спросил почему в салате нет сухарей.

— Это, возможно, действительно к лучшему. Не хотел бы подвергнуть тебя риску сломать еще один клык, — сказал блондин с улыбкой.

Гарри скривился, чем заставил Драко снова рассмеяться, что вынудило вампира улыбнуться.

— Я тебе миллион раз говорил, что это была _случайность_.

— Да, конечно, случайность, Поттер, я и не думаю, что ты сломал клык _специально_ , — сказал Драко, закатив глаза, а потом немного наклонился к Гарри. — Серьезно, как это случилось? Как ты мог _случайно_ укусить камень? Я до смерти хочу узнать, но я не хочу быть из того типа стоматологов, которые задают вопросы, когда их руки во рту пациента.

Драко достаточно нравился Гарри, чтобы тот не стал указывать, что, на самом деле, Малфой задавал вопросы, когда его руки были во рту пациента много, много раз.

— Это не очень интересная история, правда, — сказал Гарри, застенчиво пожимая плечами. — Она скорее просто смущающая.

Драко наклонился ещё сильнее, поставил локоть на стол и положил подбородок на ладонь.

— Расскажи.

Гарри неохотно вздохнул и уступил.

— Ты знаешь каменные кексы Хагрида? Ну, нет, я думаю, не знаешь, — пробубнил он, теребя волосы. Гарри уже смущен и ещё даже не добрался до по-настоящему смущающей части, но Драко покачал головой и жестом сказал ему продолжить. — Видишь ли, Хагрид делает эти маленькие кексы, ну. Они практически каменные. Самая тверда «еда», которую я когда-либо пытался есть, — сказал он, показав кавычки в воздухе. — В любом случае, я, Рон и Гермиона навестили его несколько месяцев назад, ты знаешь, прямо перед моим вторым приемом у тебя. На столе была куча кексов, Хагрид ещё не вошел в комнату, и я, просто подумал, что можно начать и сейчас, ведь он и так ожидает, что я съем один. Они настолько несъедобны, что, ты знаешь, начать пораньше не повредит, — глаза Драко впечатляюще расширились. Гарри пожал плечами и смущенно отвел взгляд. — А об остальном ты, вероятно, можешь догадаться.

— Нет, закончи историю. Пожалуйста, — настоял Драко, выглядящий одновременно и напуганным, и заинтересованным. Гарри снова вздохнул, но не нашел в себе сил отказать.

— Хорошо, ладно. Я взял один из кексов и попытался укусить, но потом стало больно… Вообще _всегда_ больно есть каменные кексы Хагрида, но не _настолько_ плохо. А через секунду Хагрид пришел с тарелкой настоящих дымящихся кексов, которые, как он сказал, только что испек для нас, и извинился за все камни, которые он оставил на столе. Он собирался использовать эти камни позже, чтобы построить гнездо для соплохвостов.

— Мерлин, и что ты _сделал_?

— Ну, я положил свой камень обратно на стол, когда он повернулся к нам спиной, и притворился, что ничего не произошло, а потом я заставил Рона и Гермиону пообещать никогда никому не рассказывать, что я был достаточно глуп, чтобы попытаться съесть камень, — Гарри остановился, а потом неуклюже закончил. И, эм, это все, я думаю.

Драко начал смеяться. Гарри мог сказать, что пытался не рассмеяться, потому что они находились в модном ресторане, но похоже он мог разрыдаться из-за этого. Его лицо покраснело, и он уткнулся в свои руки.

— Черт возьми, Гарри, — смог сказать блондин между приступами плохо сдерживаемого смеха, — ты… Боже мой. Ты такой смешной, изумительно _глупый_.

Гарри сморщил свой нос и пожал плечами.

— Да, ты знаешь, хотел бы я поспорить с тобой, но в этом случае мне нечем оправдаться.

— О, Гарри, — Драко, наконец, убрал руку со своего по-прежнему розового лица и открыл такую широкую улыбку какую вампир никогда у него не видел. — Я на самом деле не считаю тебя глупым, чтобы ты знал.

— О. Да. Я понял.

— Ты понял?

— Да, я имею в виду, — Гарри пожал плечами, — я иногда делаю глупое дерьмо, но я знаю, что не глуп, и я понял, что ты тоже знаешь. А если это не так, то именно ты тут и глупый.

Драко поднял свои брови, выглядя скептически и смутно довольным.

— Я и не знаю, называл ли меня кто-нибудь глупым до этого, Поттер.

— О, а я знаю. Много, много раз. Просто тебя никогда там не было.

Когда принесли их еду, она была почти такой вкусной, что можно было забыть, насколько душераздирающе она дорогая. Оказалось, Драко настолько медленно ест, так как все время говорит или внимательно слушает вампира, что в итоге Гарри пришлось поторопить его.

— К чему такая спешка, Поттер? — потребовал ответа блондин, поскольку Гарри потащил его из ресторана. — Я все ещё думал заказать десерт.

— Нам нужно быть кое-где ещё. Я говорил тебе, что у меня большие планы, — напомнил ему Гарри. — Мы доберемся до десерта после этого, я обещаю.

— Ладно, — возмущенно ответил Драко. — тогда, лучше бы это было что-то хорошее. Куда мы сейчас идем?

— Скоро увидишь. Идем.

Когда они дошли до театра через несколько минут, Драко остановился и уставился на вывеску, нахмурив брови.

— _Полуночный плач соловья_? — сказал он неуверенно. — Никогда не слышал об этом.

— Это оригинальная постановка. Я слышал, что она очень хорошая.

Драко пронзил Гарри взглядом, полным сомнения.

— Я не уверен, что верю в это.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Справедливо. Я не уверен, что сам верю в это, но я _уверен_ , что будет хотя бы не скучно.

Драко подозрительно скосился на Гарри, потом на вывеску, потом снова на Гарри.

— Что ж, ладно, — сказал он, вздохнув, — но если это будет ужасно, то ты мне должен.

— Идет.

Их места находились в центре первого ряда, и когда они сели, блондин посмотрел на Гарри с задумчивым выражением лица.

— Я смотрю твоя внимательность стала лучше, Поттер. Милый ужин _и_ первый ряд в театре? Я впечатлен.

Гарри засмеялся и неловко потер шею.

— Да, эм, мои друзья бы сказали, что я становлюсь очень внимательным, когда дело касается тебя.

Впечатление на лице Драко _превратилось_ во-что не очень понятное, и он переплел их пальцы, когда над ними погас свет. Живот Гарри немного скрутило, они довольно долго улыбались друг другу, пока не включился один из прожекторов, и повернулись к сцене лицом.

— Всем доброго вечера, — спокойно сказала Луна, её голос разносился по залу с помощью заклинания Сонорус, — и добро пожаловать на премьеру моей оригинальной постановки «Полуночный плач соловья».

— Срань Господня, — Драко вздохнул, сжал руку Гарри, наклонился ближе и прошептал в его ухо. — Это _Лавгуд_?

— Я же говорил тебе, что скучно не будет, — прошептал в ответ Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Сегодня у нас есть два особых гостя, — объявила Луна, посмотрела прямо на Гарри и Драко и улыбнулась. — Я не скажу кто это, так как не хочу смущать их. Они находятся прямо в первом ряду, потому что мой друг, имя которого не стоит называть… пусть он будет Ларри, попросил помочь произвести впечатление на… назовем его Лайко.

— О боже, это _мы_ , — прошептал Драко, взволнованно стуча их сцепленными руками по подлокотнику между ними.

— В любом случае я надеюсь, что представление понравится всем, в особенности Ларри и Лайко. Без лишних слов, я представляю вам: «Полуночный плач соловья».

Луна покинула сцену под бурные аплодисменты немногочисленной аудитории, и Драко снова наклонился, чтобы прошептать Гарри на ухо, когда начала играть вступительная музыка.

— Так, значит, это не Лавгуд нас уверяла, что все будет хорошо?

— Тссс, начинается.

Занавес открылся, на сцену вышел ошеломляюще высокий мужчина, одетый только в набедренную повязку и гетры, и сразу начал петь. Драко был безумно счастлив.

Все остальное шоу прошло примерно в такой же манере: причудливые костюмы и причудливые исполнители, громкие песни в минорных тональностях с текстами, которые не имели смысла — все, что можно ждать от авторства Луны Лавгуд. К тому моменту, когда занавес опустился, Гарри так и не понял, о чем должен был быть мюзикл, но Драко не переставал улыбаться с самого начала и теперь страстно аплодировал стоя, поэтому вампир чувствовал, что это настоящая победа. Ему нужно будет отправить Луне примерно восемьдесят букетов, составленных из цветов «треллумпетинес», или что-то еще, чтобы поблагодарить её за это.

— Гарри, это было просто _невероятно_ , — восхищался Драко, когда они выходили из театра, держась за руки. — Мерлин, не могу поверить, что мы смогли увидеть премьеру. Подумай, мы сможем хвастаться, когда они станут популярными на Брумвее!

— Точно, — согласился Гарри, хотя и понятия не имел, какие постановки обычно популярны на Брумвее. Он сжал руку Драко и улыбнулся ему. — Я очень рад, что тебе это так сильно понравилось.

— Да, конечно, мне понравилось. Это было _искусство_ , — почти благоговейно сказал Драко. — А _тебе_ понравилось?

Гарри, который провел большую часть последних двух часов, краем глаза наблюдая за Драко, ломал себе голову, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из этого мюзикла.

— О, да, это было здорово, — сказал вампир, надеясь, что это звучало убедительно. — Мне особенно понравилась песня, эм. О вымирании зверей гордости.

— Правда? — Драко скривился, и Гарри внезапно осознал, что помнил эту часть именно потому, что у блондина было точно такое же лицо в тот момент, и вампир поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть почему. Черт. — Я имею в виду, что это определенно глубокий момент, но его исполнение, вероятно, худшая часть постановки. Фрилгелмина прекрасно справилась со всеми остальными номерами, но конкретно для этой части ей _не_ хватает диапазона.

— Эй, это не справедливо, — запротестовал Гарри, пусть и знал, что в этой теме Драко разбирался лучше. — Но в целом она молодец, верно? Очевидно, что она очень талантливая.

— Мне плевать! Ей не хватает диапазона!

Гарри преувеличенно громко вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Видишь ли, Драко, именно такие вещи и не дают мне поверить, что ты _не очень привередливый_ , — сказал он, показав в воздухе кавычки свободной рукой.

— Ты не привередливый, если прав, — фыркнул блондин.

Гарри засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ты невозможен.

— Я знаю, — легкомысленно сказал Драко. Когда они шли мимо фонтана недалеко от театра, он внезапно остановился, Гарри из-за неожиданности накренился вперед, но блондин потянул его к себе. — Поттер, подожди немного.

Гарри с немым вопросом повернулся к Драко, и в следующее мгновение тот обнял вампира за шею и поцеловал.

Гарри был ошеломлен, но как только его мозг осознал происходящее, он поднял руки, обвил ими талию Драко и притянул того поближе. Блондин сцепил руки за шеей вампира, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и это, без сомнения, был лучший поцелуй в жизни и нежизни Гарри.

— Я определенно не жалуюсь, но ты, кажется, хотел оставить это на конец первого свидания? А мы определённо ещё не закончили.

— Да, что ж, — Драко засмеялся и пальцами пригладил воротник вампира, — мои друзья бы сказали, что я становлюсь немного нетерпеливым, когда дело касается тебя.

Гарри улыбнулся и, не сдержавшись, снова поцеловал Драко. Тот довольно хмыкнул, но спустя несколько секунд отодвинулся и добавил:

— К тому же я решил, что это более романтичное место для первого поцелуя, чем твоя кухня.

— Моя… — Гарри нахмурил брови. — Моя кухня? Как ты…

— Обоснованное предположение, Поттер, — сказал Драко, выглядя невероятно самодовольным. — Ты уже последовал двум моим прошлым предложениям, так что я могу с уверенностью предположить.

Гарри фыркнул, немного смущенный.

— Ладно. Хорошо, да. Это должно было быть сюрпризом, но… Ох, ладно. Я все равно все еще пытался придумать не жуткий способ пригласить тебя к себе, так что, думаю, это сработало.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Если ты думаешь, что я сказал бы что-то кроме «Да, пожалуйста» на любое приглашение в твой дом, я не знаю, за последние лет десять, то ты даже более слепой, чем я думал.

Челюсть Гарри отвалилась.

— _Лет десять?_

— Не зацикливайся на этом, — пренебрежительно сказал Драко, убрал руки с плеч Гарри и вместо этого взял его за руку. — Пойдем?

— Эм, да, — сказал Гарри, все еще немного взволнованный, встряхнулся, глубоко вздохнул и аппарировал их нас свою кухню, что, похоже, совсем не подействовало на Драко.

— Так вот, где ты живешь, — прокомментировал Драко, осмотрев кухню, потом он высунул голову в гостиную и у увидел практически все, что было в квартире Гарри.

— Да, это, ты знаешь, не поместье, — сказал вампир с неловким смешком и потер заднюю часть своей шеи, — но мне нравится.

— Мне тоже, — сказал блондин, чем удивил Гарри, — чисто и уютно. Здесь мило.

Вампир подумал, что лучше не упоминать, как он потратил целый день, убирая книги и использованные кружки с кровяным соком, которые до этого покрывали большую часть открытых поверхностей.

— Эм, спасибо. Да.

Драко повернулся лицом к Гарри, стал хлопать в ладоши, а на его лице было отчетливо видно нетерпеливое ожидание.

— Давай перейдем к следующей части.

— Эм, хорошо, — живот Гарри скрутило из-за волнения. Он указал на свой крошечный стол и, когда Драко на него сел, пересек кухню и открыл холодильник. Вот оно, мороженое с необычным вкусом, за которое он заплатил уйму денег, чтобы быстро получить свой заказ от самого первоклассного производителя мороженого в магической Британии. Вампир достал мороженое, пытаясь не уронить его, повернулся и показал его Драко.

Челюсть Драко отвалилась. Он протянул руку, чтобы аккуратно забрать коробку.

— _Сверкающий змей_ , — прочитал он этикетку и расширившимися глазами посмотрел на Гарри.

— Да, я, эм. Я, наверное, мог придумать что-нибудь поумнее, если бы у меня было больше времени. Я не самый креативный человек.

Но Драко покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится. Какой у него вкус?

Гарри достал две ложки из ящика и предложил одну блондину с полной надежды улыбкой.

— Попробуй и узнаешь.

— В обычной ситуации, знаешь, я бы заставил тебя рассказать, прежде чем попробовать, — сказал Драко, но ложку взял, — но ты меня еще не подвел, так что, пожалуй, я тебе доверюсь и в этом.

О, боже. Никакого, Мордред, давления. Гарри обнадеживающе улыбнулся — пусть и непонятно пытался он успокоить Драко или себя — и сел рядом с блондином. Он не был уверен сможет ли вообще съесть мороженное, учитывая, что в его животе несомненно завелись бабочки.

Драко аккуратно зачерпнул ложкой серебряное мороженое, секунду разглядывал его и положил себе в рот. Выражение лица блондина не менялось в течение нескольких секунд — о Боже, о Боже, Гарри задушит Донни из Продаж и Таможенной комиссии, если тот продал ему гребаное ванильное мороженое — но потом глаза Драко расширились, как никогда раньше, и он проглотил.

— Это… на вкус как квиддич.

Облегчение затопило Гарри.

— Съешь ещё, — предложил он.

Драко так и сделал, а потом выражение его лица стало удивленным.

— Ладно, это не просто квиддич,. На вкус как… — Драко нахмурился, будто не мог поверить в это, — на вкус как попытка поймать снитч, когда я играю против _тебя_.

Гарри отправит Донни из Продаж и Таможенной комиссии самую большую и дорогую подарочную корзину, которую только сможет найти.

— Тебе понравилось?

— _Понравилось_? Это офигенно… Гарри это самая офигенная вещь, которую я когда-либо пробовал. Я просто… — Драко прервался и наклонился, чтобы с удовольствием поцеловать вампира. Он отправит _две_ корзины. Две корзины и самый большой торт в мире.

То, как Драко, сияя, отодвинулся — это, пожалуй, самое прекрасное, что Гарри когда-либо видел.

— Ты немного великолепен, Поттер.

Гарри слегка наклонил голову, растерялся, но не хотел отводить взгляд от Драко.

— Я, эм, рад, что ты так думаешь.

Драко взял еще немного мороженого, блаженно вздохнул, а потом положил ложку и повернулся к Гарри. Протянул руку и запустил свои элегантные пальцы в волосы вампира и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его снова, дольше и глубже.

Прошло несколько минут до того, как Гарри почувствовал, что его рассудок понемногу возвращался.

— Тоже, на вкус… опять же абсолютно _идеально_ , но… мороженое тает…

Драко почти договорил, выдернул руку из волос Гарри и махнул ей в сторону морозилки. Дверца открылась, коробка Сверкающего Змея взлетела со стола и отправилась в холодильник, после чего тот закрылся.

— Окей, хорошо, — сказал Гарри и снова поцеловал Драко.

***

— Доктор Малфой, рад вас видеть.

— Добро пожаловать назад, Поттер. Я надеюсь, что вы заботились о своих клыках в течение последних трех месяцев после вашего последнего приема.

— Да, вы знаете, мой парень настоящая заноза в заднице, когда дело касается чистки зубов или зубной нити, так что, наверное, все хорошо. Между прочим, ты забыл это у меня прошлой ночью, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри и бросил блондину галстук.

Драко легко его поймал и закатил глаза.

— Спасибо, но, знаешь, ты мог просто положить его в мой ящик.

— У тебя есть ящик в моем доме?

— Конечно, есть, — сказал Драко таким тоном, будто Гарри должен был знать это, а потом надел перчатки и маску. — Ладно, давай сделаем это быстро. Мерлин знает, есть много вещей, которые я больше предпочел бы положить в твой рот.

Драко сдержал свое слово и почти мгновенно закончил чистку, но потом подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда знакомую неприятную бутылку, и Гарри застонал.

— Нам _правда_ необходимо опять использовать Клыкастую Формулу? Я больше не буду кусать камни, _обещаю_.

— Формула-Укрепления-Клыков. И да, — Драко выглядел таинственно обеспокоенным, когда открыл бутылку и опустил в нее щетку. — А теперь открой рот.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, но подчинился, зная, что нельзя спорить с Драко, когда дело касается стоматологической помощи нечеловеческим гуманоидам. Блондин достал щетку из бутылки, и Гарри едва успел заметить, что цвет этой пасты отличался от того раза, когда Драко применял её к его клыкам в прошлый раз. Вкус у нее тоже был другой. У нее был…. _хороший_ вкус.

— Фвою мафь, эфо же…?

— Вторая отрицательная? — небрежно сказал блондин, но Гарри видел в его глазах радость. — Да, так и есть, — он закончил с пастой и отложил ее в сторону. А потом перестал сдерживать улыбку, и это великолепно. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы сделать все правильно, поскольку я не могу попробовать ее сам и, очевидно, не могу добавить туда второй отрицательной, так как это мешает чистке. Но… ну, у меня получилось? — спросил он, выглядя взволнованным.

— Драко, ты, Мордред, попал прямо в яблочко! — восторженно заверил его Гарри. — Мерлин, это потрясающе. Ты настоящий гений.

— Верно, — самодовольно надулся Драко. — Знаешь, я бы не сделал это для кого попало. Тебе очень повезло, что ты спишь со стоматологом.

Гарри засмеялся.

— О, это так, — он встал и поцеловал блондина, тот крепко обнял вампира и выдохнул в его губы. Спустя несколько секунд Гарри отстранился и прислонился лбом к Драко, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, Поттер.


End file.
